Me to You
by Twilightnesss
Summary: Gemma and Jessica are two fun, young, powerful vampires. Their power is to have any power they choose. When they move to Forks and meet the Cullens, what will happen? What will the Volturi have to say about it? Set after BD. First FF, please review. x
1. Life Stories

I had thought about where we should move next, and had decided on a small town in Washington State called Forks. Barely any sun- good for us.

"Jessica," Gemma whined, "Is there any shops in this town?"

Shopping. That would obviously be the only thing she would think about.

"Well, theres a couple of little shops, some newsagents and stuff, and a grocerie store just on the outskirts of town. Oh, and a sports store." I said, smirking.

"What?! No shopping?! How could you do this to me?" She exclaimed.

"Oh, c'mon. You can go to Seattle, Port Angeles, Olympia, you could go to London if you really damn well wanted to!" I shrieked, aggravated.

"Its not like it's hard for you to get anywhere! So stop complaining! We're not even there yet!" I sighed, trying to calm down.

God! She could be so annoying sometimes! I love her really, though.

I've known her since primary school. Then secondary school. Then, when we were preparing to go to university, we met Matt.

He told us that he needed companions to join his 'coven' as he put it, and we were just right. We didn't know what he was talking about at first.

But then he told us he was a vampire. We laughed and told him vampires didn't exist.

But, turns out, they did. They do. So we said yes. I really don't know why. Not that we regret it or anything, but whatever.

So he bit us -that was kinda scary- and we went through three days of agonizing pain, and came out as vampires.

It was weird to adjust to yourself looking and feeling so much different! I mean, we had red eyes, pale skin, amazing senses and felt thirsty. But we were so much prettier! That was kinda funny.

So we found out that Matt read minds, and he told us that we had any power we chose. Both of us! The same power! That was pretty awesome.

Then, one day, he went out hunting and never came back. Oh, well. You win some, you lose some.

We gave ourselves the will not to hunt humans because we didn't like killing people. It wasn't right. So now we hunt animals instead.

I think there are some others that hunt this way but most just drink humans. You know, the 'normal' way.

* * *

**A/N: Well? Was it okay? Please review. :)**


	2. Volterra

At this point, we were still living in Belfast, so we decided to check out America. We'd never been there before and I thought it would be fun.

Gemma actually wanted to go to Romania, to see if all the Dracula rumours were true. Idiot.

She would probably fit in better than I would, with her long black hair and her dark eyes always perfectly framed with eyeliner. Well, I suppose her eyes were only dark because she used her power to make them, but still. I, however, had light blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. I guess our tradition vampire pale skin would have made us stand out.

We were both slim and small, but could be fierce when we wanted to be.

Anyway, I managed to convince Gemma to go to America with me, instead of Romania.

We checked out the USA, stayed there a couple of decades, then went to Italy.

We had heard of the vampire 'royal family' off other nomadic vampires. They were otherwise known as the Volturi.

They lived in Volterra, Italy, and we wanted to meet these powerful vampires.

We had been told that when a vampire tried to expose the secret of being a vampire, they came and executed them. Fun.

We had also learnt that the actual Volturi coven was three brothers and their wives. There was also a Volturi guard, that consisted of many talented vampires, all there to serve the brothers.

We arrived in Volterra, and made ourselves able to hear people's thoughts, and locate any vampires that may be in the city.

We found a hole in the ground in a deserted alley and dropped down into it.

We wandered through some tunnels and through a door and appeared in a reception. Gemma snorted. I looked at her questionably.

"A reception? Seriously?" She murmured, far too low for anyone to hear.

A human woman sat at the reception desk typing at a computer.

She clearly had not heard us come in. We walked up to the desk quickly and quietly.

"Hello." I said lightly. She, her name was Gianna, jumped. She smiled up at us.

"What can I do you today?" She asked professionally.

"Could we speak with the Volturi please?" I asked.

"Of course. Go through those double doors and straight into the hall. Have a nice day." She smiled at us and continued typing.

We made sure we could hear eachothers and other peoples' thoughts, but they could hear ours, incase there were any mind readers like Matt, in the Volturi.

We entered the hall and were met by many pairs of bright red eyes. Every person in the hall had a dark cloak on. They ranged from medium grey to pitch black.

There were three vampires in pitch black cloaks sitting in thrones at the end of the room. The brothers.


	3. Meeting the Volturi

**A/N: I do not own the Volturi. :(**

There were two female vampires in pitch black cloaks sitting beside them, two extremely small vampires in black cloaks on their other side, and some guards in lighter cloaks around them.

Two of the three brothers had black hair, and one had white hair. The white haired one was Caius, and the other two were Aro and Marcus.

The one named Aro spoke. "Hello there! Who are you and what may we do for you?" He asked pleasantly.

"Hello. I am Jessica and this is Gemma." I said, gesturing towards myself and Gemma.

"We heard of you from others and wished to meet you." Gemma said.

"Well, Hello Jessica and Gemma. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask why you have brown and blue eyes? Our kind only have red... or gold eyes. But you both are certainly not human." He questioned curiously.

"No, certainly not. We are vampires, like you. But like you can hear thoughts by touching someone, we can have any power we choose." Gemma said.

She had obviously been sifting through his thoughts.

"And we have normal coloured eyes because we used our power to make them that colour." I added.

The faces of the all the Volturi, guard and family alike, were somewhat astonished. After a minute, Aro spoke. "So you mean to say, that your powers enable you both to do... anything?"

"That's correct." We said simultaneously.

"Hmm. Right. Well, that's... **AMAZING! ASTONISHING! FANTASTIC!**" He shouted.

_'What the hell...' _Gemma muttered in her head.

"So, if I tried to hear your thoughts, and you wanted to be a shield, it wouldn't work?" He asked excitedly. He had calmed down slightly, but not much.

"No, it wouldn't. We actually have a shield on now, as the little one, Jane." Gemma glanced at the small girl in the black cloak who was glaring at us, "is trying to attack us with her pain power." Gemma said in an annoyed tone.

I smirked at the child and she was suddenly writhing on the floor in agony. She shrieked and Gemma nodded at me. I looked away and Jane got up.

_'Bet that little bitch hasn't ever tasted her own medicine before...ha!'_Gemma laughed in her head.

_'I know... that felt so cool! We should keep that power in handy!' _I grinned at Gemma.

We looked back to Aro, who was watching us again warily.

"Sorry about that. Just thought she might like a taste of her own medicine." Gemma said sweetly.

Aro had a hint of a smile on his face. I knew he found it funny. Marcus thought it was the funniest thing he'd seen in years. Caius however, did not like us, whether we had an amazing power or not. He would be speaking with Jane about us later. I frowned.

"Jessica, Gemma, how would you like to join our ranks? This is the best power I've ever seen!" Aro asked, excited again.

Jane's thoughts were almost incoherent they were so furious.

_'Bitches! They just humiliated me in front of everyone! Grrr!! I can't believe Aro thinks they are better than me! I was always best! I am going to get those freaks if it's the last thing I do!' _She screamed furiously in her head.

I snorted. Jane looked up and tried to shock us again. Gemma sent an electric shock through Jane's whole body. She hissed at us.

Aro was still waiting on an answer. "Thank you ever so much, Aro. It is an honour, but we have to refuse. Your eating habits diffier with ours and we are enjoying moving around at the minute anyway." I said lightly.

"Maybe some time in the future." Gemma offered. That seemed to satisfy Aro.

"Well, I'm very sorry that you are not joining us, but , as you say, perhaps some time in the future." He said. We said our goodbyes and left the hall.

I could vaguely hear Aro saying, "Jane, why is it that **every** time we have guests you attack them in some way or form? What's up with that?"

I grinned happily at Gemma as we left Volterra.

"Well, that was... interesting." Gemma said jokingly.

"Very." I murmured.


	4. Forks

**A/N: I do not own the Cullens. I wish i did though.... :)**

* * *

We had just arrived in Forks and had reached our new home.

It was a big house, and about a half-mile away from anything apart from wildlife. We liked our privacy.

We were just settling in, unpacking our things -my ten suitcases, Gemma's thirty five- when I sensed other vampires nearby. One, two...eight of them. Jeez, that was one big coven!

I briefly looked into Gemma's mind and she had noticed them too. I wondered what to do. If they had any powers, they wouldn't work on us.

We had had permanent shields for any power on since Volterra. Other vampires just weren't so nice. Gemma appeared in my doorway.

"Hey. I say we go meet these other vamps. I'm curious."

"Mmm. I don't know. Remember the last time we dropped in for a chat with other?" I asked, my lip curling back slightly, remembering that little freak Jane, and her sworn revenge on us. Right.

"Yeah, but that was the Volturi. They're weird." I laughed.

"Anyways, I checked in these other ones heads a minute ago. They drink animal blood, like us!" She said excitedly. "That means they're good! Right? They are a couple of miles away, at house. There are four males and four females, all young. And a..." She paused, thinking. "Half vampire-half human child..? Is that even possible? It sounds a bit like a bird, a fluttery heartbeat." She muttered, confused.

I considered that. " I don't know. Actually, I think we should visit them. Get changed, and we'll go."

I dressed in a dark denim mini skirt and a yellow satin top, with yellow heels and some pretty jewellery. I would have worn black tights, but I might have looked like a bee. I couldn't have that. My hair was in cascades of ringlets down to my shoulders.

Gemma was in a long blue vest and white leggings that almost matched her skin, with blue heels and white jewellery. Her hair was, as always, poker straight down her back.

We left the car there and ran to the house Gemma had been talking about.

It wasn't hard to trace them there, there was so many of them, their scent was hard to miss. There was also an awful smell around that area in the woods, like... wet dog. How strange.

They had picked up our scent and were waiting for us in the house. I could clearly hear their minds from here.

One female, named Bella, was panicking. She'd had bad experiences with other vampires in the past, when she was still human.

Her mate, Edward, was also panicking because he was a mind reader and he couldn't read our minds. He couldn't read Bella's either, but that was due to the fact that she was a shield, so that was normal.

Another male, named Jasper, had the gift of controlling emotions. He was trying, to no avail, to calm Bella, Edward and another male named Emmett, down.

Emmett, though, was not worried, but excited. If we were good, he would get new friends and new people to play with, if we were bad, he got a fight. Either way, it was a win-win situation for him. He couldn't understand why the others were anxious.

We stopped in front of a huge white mansion. Nice.

We walked up to the door and Gemma knocked lightly on it. But of course, they heard.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The Cullens are coming sooooon! :] Please review! Should i make Rosalie bitchy? I don't know....**


End file.
